Talk:A Shinobi Bout of Friendship
Boruto's Wind Release I see that in his infobox and in the respective jutsu article, Boruto's Wind Release from this episode was considered to be Gale Palm. I see the similarity with Nagato's use, and Boruto is listed as a user in the manga. However, wouldn't it make more sense for it to be a failed Wind Release like I wrote in this article? There were two instances in this arc already where Boruto specifically brought up Mitsuki's Wind Release, for this to be a different one, it seems rather odd, even if the anime has done weirder, more nonsensical stuff before. Omnibender - Talk - 18:23, October 5, 2017 (UTC) :Just remove it then :) I kinda added it presumptuously because it looked a lot of Gale Palm (hands touch, a gust of wind, blows back but no damage, etc.), and it already had Boruto listed. But if you think it doesn't make sense, be my guest to remove it :)--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 19:30, October 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Well, kinda moot point now, Boruto explicitly used it on 28. Did the hand seals match? Omnibender - Talk - 15:42, October 11, 2017 (UTC) :::Nope. All we saw from Nagato was a hand clap. Boruto used a couple of seals. But matching hand seals is a rarity, I honestly wonder why they insist on including them at all at this point.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 16:03, October 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::I'm actually asking if the hand seals Boruto used for his Wind Release in this episode matched the ones Boruto used in episode 28 when he actually named his jutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 16:48, October 11, 2017 (UTC) :::::Nope. All he used in 27 was a dog seal. In today's episode, he used 5 hand signs (snake -> ram -> boar -> horse -> bird) and a hand clap.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 16:59, October 11, 2017 (UTC) :I'm 100% sure that the previous Wind Release jutsu that Boruto used was an imperfect attempt at Mitsuki's version of Sickle Weasel Technique or Wind Release: Breakthrough, I think the former, but not sure. Although I'm not sure if the one used in episode 25 and episode 27 are supposed to be the same, someone should double check.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:09, October 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Definitely Sickle Weasel. That's the one Mitsuki named when Boruto asked him about it. However, I do believe both instances where Boruto's Wind Release was a flop, it was meant to be the same jutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 18:37, October 11, 2017 (UTC) :::I re-checked episodes 25, 27 and 28. In 25 it was supposed to be Mitsuki's Sickle Weasel, just an attempt. He talked about it again in episode 27, but as Berserker said, all he did was the dog seal. I checked all known canonical Wind Release techniques and the only ones that make sense are: * Sickle Weasel Technique (attempted it and talked about it twice) * Wind Release: Breakthrough (another technique he has seen Mitsuki use) * Wind Release: Gale Palm (can use it at some point according to manga volume profile) I would check an episode of Mitsuki using the tech to see if any of the hand seals match at least, if only I knew in which he used it...--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:05, October 11, 2017 (UTC) :Breakthrough starts with a dog seal. Sickle Weasel, at least it Mitsuki's case, uses the snake seal, then again Temari doesn't use any seals, so...--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 19:19, October 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Sigh. In my opinion, what he did in 25 and 27 was Wind Release: Breakthrough, even though he was asking Mitsuki about Sickle Weasel. When you check episode 25, after the failed attempt to blow away Iruka's would have been wig, he does outside hand gestures very reminiscent of the Dog hand seal, same as in episode 27, but while asking Mitsuki's about his Sickle Weasel, there is no Dog hand seal. So I would list Boruto as a user of Wind Release: Breakthrough.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:38, October 11, 2017 (UTC) :::We don't list incomplete jutsu anyways. We didn't do it for Hanabi's Rotation, we aren't doing it for Shikadai's Kage-Gathering, and we shouldn't do it now... I thought we were speaking... hypothetically. If it was supposed to be Breakthrough, or even Sickle Weasel for that matter, then it was incomplete. --BerserkerPhantom (talk) 19:47, October 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::You are right I guess, although when he used it to free himself from being strangled, it looked like something more complete.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:55, October 11, 2017 (UTC) :::::While I agree on not listing incomplete jutsu, why would you think it was Breakthrough in 25? He very clearly was trying to slice Iruka's ponytail, much more in line with Sickle Weasel. It makes no sense for him to try one jutsu and later ask about another. I might have to check again, but I don't think Mitsuki even used hand seals when he used Sickle Weasel, so it makes sense Boruto would have to work his way up from hand seals. Omnibender - Talk - 21:25, October 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::::"Sickle Weasel, at least it Mitsuki's case, uses the snake seal"--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 21:28, October 11, 2017 (UTC) :Mitsuki uses hand seals for Sickle Weasel in episode 14 I believe, but he does it so fast and the quality is so low that it's even hard to tell if he performs one hand seal or 2 very quickly. Also what Boruto did looked nothing like the Sickle Weasel, Mitsuki's version literally creates projectiles in the shape of a sickle/scythe, while Boruto's techniques were akin to blowing things away.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 09:59, October 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Because it was a failed attempt at it. His intent, at least in the episode 25 example was very clearly to cut, not to blow, he was aiming at the ponytail. Omnibender - Talk - 14:31, October 12, 2017 (UTC)